r_orthoxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
Spores The first enemy a new player should encounter. They have 50 health and deal 15 damage. Rarities: 75% Common, 25% Uncommon, 2 Gold. Drop Rate unknown. Large Spores A bigger and tougher version of the original spore. They have 300 health and deal 15 damage. Rarities: 75% Common, 25% Uncommon, 2 Gold. Drop Rate unknown. Orc Grunts Orc Grunts are in groups, so they are able to group up and kill you very quickly if you are not careful. They have 100 health and deal 15 damage. Rarities: 75% Common, 25% Uncommon, 2 Gold. Drop Rate unknown. Bandits Bandits are found near the Bandit Boss cave, and are very close to each other. This makes them very dangerous if they all group together to attack you. They have 150 health and deal 20 damage. Rarities: 50% Common, 50% (?) Uncommon, 10% Rare, 2 Gold. Drop Rate unknown. Dark Elves The only non-boss ranged character in the game currently. They are unable to move and shoot arrows at you. However, these arrows are easily dodged. Dark Elves are considered to be one of the easiest enemies on this page. They have 250 health and deal 30 damage. Rarities: 80% Uncommon, 20% Rare, 4 Gold. Drop Rate unknown. Wind Elementals The easiest elemental in terms of health. They have 400 health and deal 35 damage. Rarities: 50% Uncommon, 47% Rare, 3% Epic, 5 gold. Drop Rate unknown. Earth Elementals The easiest elemental in terms of damage. They have 500 health and deal 25 damage. Rarities: 50% Uncommon, 47% Rare, 3% Epic, 5 gold. Drop Rate unknown. Cyclops The Cyclops is an Elite enemy, and currently one of the two Elite enemies (gold name). It has 1,000 Health and deals 50 damage. Rarities: 50% Uncommon, 48% Rare, 2% Epic, 5 gold. Drop Rate unknown. Forest Spirit The Forest Spirit is the weakest enemy of the Equilyn. It has 350 Health and deals 5 damage. Rarities: Unknown Drop Rate unknown. Spirit Warrior The Spirit Warrior is the strongest enemy of the Equilyn. It has 1000 Health and deals 50 damage. Rarities: Unknown Drop rate unknown. (Temporary Category) Bosses Drop Rate for all bosses (chance that they drop an item *at all*) is 100% or near-100%. Type of all Boss enemies is Boss. A user must deal at least 15% of the boss's health to receive credit for the kill (gold, item drop, chance of potion). It is unknown if the same is needed for regular and/or elite enemies, but is likely true. The Bandit Leader has 3000 health, and deals 15 damage (with its melee attack). Effect-based attack values (his daggers, smoke cloud, etc) are not currently recorded here. Rarities: 99% Rare, 1% Epic, 25 Gold Tar'Vol (fire boss in forest) has 7500 health, and deals no melee damage (unconfirmed). Effect-based attack values (fireballs, etc) all deal 100 magic damage, except the stationary fire spheres which deals around 20 damage per 0.5 seconds and the burn effect, which deals 40 damage over time in 5 second, each second dealing 8 damage. Rarities: 75% Rare, 25% Epic, 50 Gold Valora (water boss in floating islands/Vryl) has 7500 health, and deals no melee damage (unconfirmed). Effect-based attack values (bubbles, etc) all instantly kill anyone, except the Multi bubble blast, which deal 100 magic damage each. Rarities: 50% Rare, 50% Epic, 50 Gold This section on Bosses will be reduced to simply their names and rarities when their official pages + the combined Bosses page is done, but as those are currently in-progress, basic non-strategy details are recorded here. Edits to the page: Health and damage measurements are now replaced with their true/exact values (except for Dark Elves). Individual pages for each enemy will be made later but this list is a great starting point, thanks for adding & revising this. I also added drop rarity percentages; these are the chances that a dropped item will be each rarity, '''not '''the overall chances an item will drop. (i.e. it's x% Epic only if the enemy drops the item in the first place.) Values in the rarity percentages that make the total % not add up to 100 have a (?) next to them; we currently do not know how those interact with the total chances. Gold always drops. -Jackhammr Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Rarities Category:Epic Category:Rare Category:Uncommon Category:Common Category:Gold Category:Normal-type Category:Elite-type Category:Boss-type